The Bird House
The Bird House is an animated CGI tv show of the comedy and musical genres. The show is about the tales of a young twin mountain bluebirds named Maggie and Jake in their bird house where they will laugh, cry, sing and dance alongside their friends and family. Setting The show is happening in a world like in the barnyard, all animals would talk and act like humans, but they hide it from humans and act like "normal" animals when they are humans around. But the show will focus on birds, or the be more specific on the birds of the bird exhibit in a zoo in Los angles. Birds in my show basically worship music, not like a religion, but they just really love music, especially the ones in zoos. The bird houses, birds spend most of their time in singing, dancing, jamming, and basically do everything that hassomething to do with music, of course they do other things as well but music is among their favourite things. Its every bird dream to be appointed as an official singer by the bird house leader and his\her four deputies (which are named "wings") and to be allowed to perform. They are also music schools where they teach young birds how to sing, dance and jem (which there most of the show will happen). Characters The Twins * Maggie (mountain bluebird) - Maggie is a young and ambitious bird that will nothing stand in her way to pursue her dream of becoming the best singer in the world. She is kind, ambitious, intelligent and will always agree to help anyone in need. However, she can be bossy, control freak, uptight, envious and she will freak out of something will not go like she planned. She is well known for her singing abilities, she is among of the best in her class. She is also a good dancer but not as good as her brother. She is recognized with the little fake flower near her head. * Jake (mountain bluebird) - Jake is a young and relaxed bird that unlike his sister is more interested in playing music and just have fun. He is cool headed, adventurous, fun, charming and loves partying. But he can be lazy, selfish, easily distracted (especially by pretty girls) and he is not the smart twin. Jake is known as one of the best dancers in his class, he is also likes jamming with his friends. He is also a pretty decent singer but not as good as his sister. He is recognized with his jazz hat. Friends * Jason (painted redstart) - One of Jake's best friend. Jason is the funny guy of the gang. Jason always tells jokes, prank people and drag the gang to parties. * Ray (common myna) - One of Maggie's best friend. Ray is quite cranky and easy to anger, but she is also very protective and she will always encourage her friends. * Ed (blue tit) - One of Jake's best friend. Ed came from the London Birdhouse. He is more intellectual than his friends and they like teasing him about it, but when he can defiantly have fun if he wants to. * Taylor (american goldfinch) One of Maggie's best friend.She is might be a little naive, but she is also kind and helpful. Family * Dan (mountain bluebird) - The twins and max's father. * Kylie (mountain bluebird) - The twins and max's mother. * Max (mountain bluebird) - The twins little brother. The Bird House Leadership * M.C B.O (great horned owl) * Jenny (peregrine falcon) * Bruce (bald eagle) * Justin (tennessee warbler) * Ryan (belted kingfisher) Category:CGI animated Category:Comedy Category:Musical Category:Made by omer